Job
by Riichi Mi-chan
Summary: Hinata yang terpaksa bekerja karena keadaan. Lalu bertemu dengan Sasuke sang Bos. Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Warning : Crak Pair, Sasu Hina, Don't Like Don't Read.


**Job**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Lagu : RAN, Dan Vina Panduwinata

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Author : Riichi Mi-chan

Warning : typo, gaje, ide pasaran, alur cepet

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Terlihat sekelompok orang sedang dudukmelingkar di salah satu sudut mall yang sepi. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas mereka semua mengenakan baju warna ungu. Yang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja ungu Dan celana bahan hitam. Sedangkan yg wanita mengenakan dress ungu muda se paha dengan stocking Hiram Dan high heels 7cm. Terlihat salah satu laki-laki diantara mereka menggunakan kemeja garis-garis warna Coklat. Dapat dilihat Dari name tag yang ia kenakan bahwa dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hyuga Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya Bos" jawab seorang wanita yang duduk di belakang.

"Hmm.. Jadi kau.." Jawa Sasuke sambil manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang kau sedang training di pos siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Saya di fuji cell bos.." Jawab Hinata.

"Mentornya Kiba yaa ?" Tanya sang bos.

"Iya Bo's" jawab hinata.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." Jawab sang bos.

"Jadi begini.. Saya akan membuat peraturan baru.. Mulai besok, kalau dalam 2 hair tidak buat aplikasi.. Akan saya berikan sp.." Jelas sang bos.

"Tapi bos.." Ucap sebagian banyak org yang duduk disana.

"Tidak ada tapi.. Ini semua karena penjulan kalian tidal meningkat bahkan menurun.. Padahal ada 4 anak baru disini.." Jelas sang Bos.

"Tapi pak kalau memang lagi sepi gimana ?" Keluh seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang.

"Itu terserah kalian.. Itu biar kalian mikir.. Dan gak cuma ngandelin Dari org yg dateng ke mall.." Ucap sang bos.

"Baik bos" jawab seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Semarang kembali ke pos kalian masing-masing" perintah sang bos.

"Siap bos.." Jawab seluruh orang yang ada disana.

Semua orang yang memakai seragam ungu tadi langsung berhamburan pergi.

.

.

.

Riichi Finance adalah salah satu perusahaan pembiayaan di Jepang. Perusahaan ini bergerak dibidang pembiayaan gedjet, barang elektronik, Dan furniture. Riichi Finance adalah anak perusahaan Dari Fugaku Corporation tapi masyarakat umum lebih mengetahui bahwa Riichi Finance adalah perusahaan yang berdiri sendiri. Sekarang ini Riichi Finance sedang membutuhkan banyan sekali tenaga kerja sebagai sales. Salah satu sales baru tersebut adalah Hyuga Hinata. Sebenarnya Hyuga Hinata tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi sales. Namun dengan keadaannya sekarang, mau tidak mau dia harus bekerja.

Keluarga Hyuga bukanlah keluarga kalangan bawah. Hyuga adalah keluarga kalangan atas, yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai orang penting do dunia bisnis. Termasuk ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi. Hiashi adalah CEO Dari Hiashi Corporation, yang bergerak dibidang kesehatan Dan advertising.

Umur Hinata saat ini baru 19 tahun. Dia baru lulus SMA tahun sebelumnya. Dan pada umur 19 tahun ini Hinata dipaksa until dijodohkan dengan anak salah satu kolega ayahnya. Hinata yang tidak ingin dijodohkan lebih memilih untuk pergi Dari rumah. Danjadilah Hinata sekarang hidup dengan uang pas-pasan yang ia bawa. Dan ia terpasa unuk bekerja sebagai sales di Riichi Finance.

.

.

.

#skip 1 bulan kemudian

"Yeeeyyy.. Kita sukses.. Kita semua dapat melewati target yang diberikan Bos... Yeeeeyy.." Teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Hei.. Ino, tidak usah berlebihan gitu.." Respond laki-laki bermbut coklat.

"Biarin dong.. Suka-suka aku dong Kiba.." Sahut wanita tadi yang bernama Into.

"Hhhh~" laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu hanya bisa geleng" kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta Bos mentraktir kits ?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Aha.. Benar sekali kau sakura.. Kita minta saja sama dia.. Bonus yang didapatnya pasti lebih besar.." Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah kalau gitu.." Ucap wanita yang dippanggil sakura tadi. "Hinata.. Kau yang minta pada Bos yaa ?" Pinta Sakura pada Hinata.

"Hah.. Kok aku ?" Jawab Hinata kaget.

"Iya.. Soalnya Bos suka sama kamu.." Jawab Ino.

"Eehh.. Ma-mana mungkin.." Jawab Hinata tergagap dengan muka memerah.

"Mungkin saja.. Bos selalu memujimu di depan kami.. Dan caranya menatapmu itu berbeda.." Jelas Sakura. Diikuti dengan angguka seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Mana mungkin.. Bos itu selalu marahin aku.. Dan did jutek banged sama aku.." Ucap Hinata beralasan.

"Dia hanya mencari perhatianmu.." Jawab Kiba Kali INI. Diikuti dengan anggukan seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Jadi telpon dia Sekarang.." Pinta Ino. Dan diikuti dengan wajah memohon Dari semua orang yang ada disana.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak mau tidak mau dia menelpon sang Bos yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Hinata.

Hinata segera mengeluarkan smartphone nya. Lalu dia mencari nama Sasuke Dan menelponnya.

~tuut~

~tuut~

~tuut~

"Bos ini aku Hinata.." Ucap Hinata.

"..."

"Etto.. Anak-anak Riichi Finance pada minta ditraktir oleh Bo's, karena target bula ini tercapai bahkan melebihi target Bos.." Ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"..."

"Ehh.. Baiklah Bos.. Dimana Bos ?" Tanya Hinata.

"..."

"Baik Bos.." Jawab Hinata. Lalu Hinata memutuskan smbungan teleponnya.

Terlihat semua orang yang ada disana memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Bos menyuruh kita menemuinya di Fitz.. Jam 9 malam nanti.." Ucap Hinata.

"Jadi Bos akan mentraktir kita ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya begitulah.." Jawab Hinata.

"Yaaayy" mereka semua bersorak gembira.

.

.

.

Fitz adalah tempat karaoke yang paling nge-hits. Dan untuk karaoke disana memerlukan hang yang cukup besar. Dan itu yang membuat anak-anak Riichi Finance sangat senang. Japan lagi mereka karaoke di tempat seperti ini. Hampir semua orang dari mereka berfikir begitu. Dan Kali ini rombongan anak-anak Riichi Finance sudah menunggu di depan Fitz, padahal waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tapi anak-anak Riichi Finance sudah pada kumpul disini. Tepat pukul 9 Bos mereka -Uchiha Sasuke- datang. Lalu mereka mengikuti Bos mereka. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas. Tentu saja mereka kan terdiri Dari 10 orang, jadi Bos mereka memesan ruangan yg paling besar di Fitz. Setelah mereka masuk mereka mulai bernyanyi bergantian. Kali ini giliran sang Bos yang dipaksa benyanyi oleh anak buahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke maju Dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Lamaku memendam rasa di dada

Mengagumi indahmu wahai jelita

Tak dapat lagi kuucap kata

Bisuku diam terpesona" Sasuke menyanyikannya dengan lancar, sambil sesekali melirik hinata. Hinata yang sadar di lirik oleh Sasuke hanya dapat menunduk Dengan muka memerah.

"Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi miliku

Tak akan kulepas dirimu kasih

Dan bila waktu mengijinkanku

untuk menunggu dirimu" Kali ini Sasuke tidak hanya sekedar melirik Hinata. Tetapi dia benar-benar menatap Hinata. Hinata yang ditatal seperti itu mau tidak mau balas menatap Sasuke dengan muka memerah.

Sasuke terus bernanyi sampai lagunya habis dan dia terus menatap Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata yang disuruh bernyayi oleh teman-teman nya. Hinata yang memang belum bernyanyi dari tadi mau tidak mau dia bernyanyi. Dia tidak tau lagu apa yang dipilihkan oleh teman-temannya. Dan Hinata mulai bernyanyi.

"Bergetar hatiku

Saat kuberkenalan dengannya

Kudengar dia

Menyebutkan nama dirinya" Hinata bernyanyi dengan lancar Dan dengan muka memerah sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang Dari awal sudah memperhatikan Hinata, dia sangat sadar kalu Hinata meliriknya.

Hinata melanjutkan menyanyinya. Disini sama seperti saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain. Karena memang itulah tujuan Dari teman-teman hinata. Akhirnya Hinata selesai bernanyi. Dan Hinata kembali duduk di sofa. Yaitu disebelah Sasuke, karena memang hanya tempat itu yang kosong. Sebelum acara karaoke mereka selesai, Sasuke ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman penting.

"Jadi.. Saya mengajak kalian karaoke disini bukan hanya sekedar merayakan keberhasilan kita.." Ucap Sasuke.

Semua anak buahnya diam, menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Bos mereka.

"Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita.. Karena Saya di promosikan dari kantor pusat.. Jadi saya tidak memegang team ini lagi mulai besok.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Woooww" seluruh orang yang ada disana berteriak senang Dan memberikan selamat. Tapi keadaan Hinata saat ini tidak terlihat baik. Dia senang mendengar bahwa Bosnya dipromosikan, tetapi dia juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa didalam hatinya dia sedih, dia tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Bosnya.

"Selamat ya Bos.." Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Iya sama-sama Hinata.." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit menyeringai.

Hinata lalu duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Dari luar Hinata memang terlihat biasa saja, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya sedang bergejolak sangat kuat. Hinata tanpa sadar meminum segelas Sake. Hinata yang memang tidak kuat dengan minuman beralkohol langsung mabuk. Akhirnya Sasuke yang mengentarkan Hinata pulang.

"Bos jaga Hinata yaa.." Ucap Ino dan Sakura.

"Pasti.." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Di perjalanan Sasuke baru ingat bahwa dia tidak tau alamat rumah Hinata. Akhirnya ia membawa Hinata ke apartemennya. Sasuke yang tidak tega membangunkan Hinata, akhirnya ia menggendong Hinata dari parkiran sampai ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menidurkan Hinata di ranjangnya. Saat Sasuke ingin meninggalkan Hinata, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke-kun.." Hinata berujar sangat pelan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh..?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

Lalu Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Lalu Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun.." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan sepenuh hati, Dan Hinata pun membalasnya tanpa keraguan lagi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Huaaa.. Alurnya cepet banget.. Gomene Minna-san kalau tidak senuai harapan kalian.. Dan masalah endingnya, saya binging mau dibikin multichap apa one shoot.. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk oneshoot aja.. Hehehe.. Buat kelanjutannya kejadiannya bayangin sendiri yaa.. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi yang banyak saya tambah-tambahkan.. Hehehe.. Dan terakhir.. RnR please..

Salam miaw^^

Riichi Mi-chan


End file.
